Rest Stop video
by J.Solo
Summary: In my mind, this would be Cassie and Jake's break up. No warm and fuzzies here. Oh, and forgive me if I posted this twice. My computer seems to freeze after I hit the "upload" button.


Rest Stop

Hey. My third music video, this one is J/C. It's to "Rest Stop" by Matchbox 20, written by Rob Thomas and… someone else. I forget whom. Before you go on, it's Cassie breaking up with Jake. 

[The music starts and we see Cassie driving down the interstate in a small, gray compact car. Jake is sleeping in the seat next to her. It's a clear night, and there's a half moon out, with all the stars shining. Cassie seems looks distracted as she drives.] _Just three miles from the rest stop_ _She slams on the breaks_ [Cassie slams on the breaks as she pulls to the side of the road, waking Jake up.] _She said I tried to be but I'm not_ [We can see Cassie talking to a groggy Jake.] _So could you please collect your things_ [Jake looks rather confused as Cassie talks.] _I don't wanna be cold, I don't wanna be cruel _[Cassie continues talking as Jake looks more alert and a little distressed.] _But I gotta find more than what's happening with you_ _So If you'd – open up the door _[Jake nervously runs his hands through his hair.] _She said – while you were sleeping_[Jake gets out of the car slowly.] _I was listening to the radio _[We see Cassie pop the trunk.] _Wondering what you're dreaming when _[Cassie gets out of the car now.] _It came to mind that I didn't care _[They both go to the back of the car, and Cassie opens the trunk.] _So I thought – hell if it's over _[Cassie pulls out a bag and shakes her head.] _I had better end it quick _[Jake pulls out a backpack and a duffle bag.] _Or I could lose my nerve_ _Are you listening? – Can you hear me? _[Cassie puts her bag back in the trunk, then closes it.] _Have you forgotten?_ _ _ _Just three miles from the rest stop _[Cassie gets back in the car and starts to drive off.] _And my mouths' too dry to rage _[Jake watches the taillights, then begins to walk down the road with his bags.] _The light was shining from the radio _[Switch to Cassie, driving in the car.] _I could barely see her face _[The light is dim, but we can see a tear roll down her cheek.] _But she knew all the words that I never had said_ _She knew the crumpled-up promise of this _[Switch to Jake, walking past a sign that reads "Rest Stop: Next Exit."] _Broken down man – and as I opened up the door _[Jake looks up to the sky, then we see a tear roll down his face.] _While you were sleeping _[Now we see Jake walking up the sidewalk to the rest stop.] _I was listening to the radio _[When he walks inside, he squints his eyes at the glare. The walls are an ugly cream color, and there are slate blue benches lining the walls. There are a few vending machines, and a board full of brochures for tourist attractions.] _Wondering what you're dreaming when _[He sits at a bench and leans his head back against the wall.] _It came to mind that I didn't care_ _So I thought – hell if it's over _[Jake starts to cry, and a woman walks past him, staring.] _I had better end it quick_ _Or I could lose my nerve_ [Jake wipes his eyes, which are now very red.] _Are you listening? – Can you hear me? _[Now he puts his duffle on the end of the bench and lays down, using the duffle for a pillow.] _While you were sleeping _[Switch to Cassie, driving along the interstate. There's no one else on the road.] _I was listening to the radio _[She pulls off to the side of the road violently.] _And wondering what you're dreaming when_ _It came to mind that I didn't care_ _So I thought – hell if it's over _[Cassie rests her head on the steering wheel.] _I had better end it quick_ _Or I could lose my nerve _[She covers her face with her hands.] _Are you listening? _[We can tell she's crying.] _Can you hear me?_ [The camera slowly goes from Cassie to the half moon, clouds now beginning to roll in front of it.]

I can feel the evilness of this. I guess I have a thing against Cassie and Jake now. **shrugs** Not my fault. Actually, blame K.A.A. for breaking them up. I always did like Tobias and Rachel better. Now if I could just find the friggin lyrics to "Last Beautiful Girl" I could start on that one… Review, please! Or else I'll… I'll… feed you to the Pink Fuzzy Bunny… of Death! 


End file.
